Making
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: 2 and 5 enjoy making things together. Rated T for safety.


_**Rated for rag doll intimacy. You have been warned.**_

**Making**

At last it was done. After a good week or so of working it was finally finished. 2 and 5 stepped back to marvel at the telescope. _Their _telescope as 2 said.

It was the first thing they had built together and it made 5 beam.

"Go on, have a look," 2 motioned to it.

5 smiled and brought the telescope lens to his only eye and looked through it. The Emptiness seemed to glow in the afternoon sun. It was beautiful compared to what 5 remembered from the times he and 2 had gone out there to find some old things to tinker with. Perhaps it was because he was now looking at it from a different view point.

A huge grin crept across 5's face.

"Oh, 2. You've gotta look at this."

He handed the device to 2 who shut one optic and used the other to peer through the telescope. A similar smile appeared on his face and he laughed joyfully.

"This is incredible," he chuckled overlooking every inch of the wasteland.

Suddenly, without even looking, 2's hand took hold of 5's, intertwining their metallic fingers, and breathed: "We did it."

5 smiled. "Yeah. _We_ did."

2 looked up from the telescope and smiled at 5. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on 5's burlap lips. 5's free hand slid around 2's waist and pulled him closer.

They loved each other. It was hard to describe but they did. 2 didn't remember exactly when he realized how he felt, however 5 had know of his feelings for the elder stitchpunk since he had first laid eyes on him (even if he had no name for it at the time).

2's hand left the telescope and ran over 5's eye patch. The contact caused 5 to shiver but he didn't pull away. He loved the way 2 touched him. It was delicate and gentle and made him feel safe.

The sun was beginning to set and light was becoming scarce. When the two finally parted, 5 said: "I really liked making this with you."

2 chuckled and pulled 5 into a tight hug. He watched as the sun sank behind three tall shapes in the distance. "Is there anything else you can think of you'd like to make with me?"

5 buried his head into 2's shoulder. He knew there was no reason to be embarrassed, 2 wouldn't judge him. Still, what he had in mind had a hard time coming out his mouth.

2 rubbed 5's back and rested his head on 5's shoulder. "5?"

"Love."

"What?"

"Make…love…" 5's words were muffled in the fabric of 2's arm.

"5, what are you talking about?" 2 asked trying to pry 5's face from his shoulder.

Trying his best to avoid 2's eyes, 5 said: "Do you remember when the twins taught about love…?"

"Yes," 2 said swinging 5's hand back and forth in his like a childhood couple would.

"Heh," 5 chuckled trying to formulate his words so that they wouldn't come out awkwardly. "You remember that term…uhm…making love?"

2's eyebrows perked up. "Yes."

"Well, uh, it kinda confuses me…a little bit…but uh…could we-I mean…" 5 stammered.

He was cut off by 2's lips pressing into his. "Why not?" was 2's response.

5 suddenly became light headed. "Oh, 2…I…"

He threw his arms around his mentor and held on as tightly as possible almost as if he were afraid 2 might slip away at any moment.

After giving 5 a quick kiss in the crook of his neck, 2 asked: "Out of curiosity, why do-?"

"Well I just…" 5's outburst was little louder than he had intended and he paused for a moment to rethink the pitch of his voice. "I just…I remember that love was supposed to be abstract and like-uhm-well-not really all there, you know? Like…the air. 'Cause you can't see it but it's there. And then the twins showed us 'making love' and it just…I mean…what's the finished product supposed to look like?"

Something about that question made 5 feel stupid.

2 just smiled and said: "We'll find out won't we?"

5 grinned sheepishly and said: "Yeah."

And before he even had a chance to blink, 5 found 2 and himself lying on the floor. 5 reached for the laces on 2's front and tangled his fingers in the two loops before untying them.

The two of them had made physical contact with the others before. A pat on the back, holding a hand, whenever 6 was feeling down or just wasn't drawing anything (which was extremely rare) 5 would scoop him up on his shoulders and run around the lower level of the cathedral (so as to avoid 1), and of course, a hug. Still, neither of them could bare the thought of getting this close to anyone else but each other.

2 had reached inside the others before but with a purpose. Usually to untangle a wire or to help wind up a faulty gear. Now 2 reached inside of 5 for the sake of simply touching and feeling.

5's eye shut as 2's fingers ran along his mechanical spine. His own fingers were gently tugging on a few wires. "2…" he whispered.

"Yes?"

5 said nothing more and felt the fabric of his partner's interior. "5 what is it?" 2 asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just like saying your name."

2 smirked and rested his forehead against 5's. A vague sense of warmth overtook him as his hands ventured through 5's inner workings. Searching. Not for anything in particular. Just to familiarize, to know every inch of his partner.

2 opened his optics slowly and looked down at 5. Eye still closed, a huge grin plastered on his face, 5 was clearly enjoying himself.

There had always been a strong feeling of bliss whenever they were close to each other. It was stronger than ever now. They never wanted to part. They wanted, longed, to hold, to feel each other forever. In that moment, that felt possible as the world around them disappeared. All knowledge of the outside world, all logic and reason vanished. All that they knew was each other. That they existed. And that now, they were one.

Every so often, they would speak each other's name. They leaned into each other, holding each other as close as possible.

They whispered things to each other. Silly things. Things they wouldn't feel comfortable saying to anyone but each other. They trusted each other and knew they wouldn't repeat what they had heard.

5 placed a small kiss on one of the stitches that made up 2's eyebrows. 2 hand snuck it's way behind 5's head and pulled him in to kiss his lips.

There was no way they could possibly get any closer than they were now, unless, of course, they were to sew each other together. Deep within them, a light glowed. It was small and green. It pulsed like a heartbeat. The lights touched each other briefly. Connected for a moment. Then, pulled apart before joining together once again. This continued for quite sometime.

2 and 5 shared a bond unlike that of the rest of the group. 3 and 4, the twins, were close. Very close. They couldn't speak but they communicated through their eyes with flashes and clicks. It was similar with 2 and 5. They could speak, but still could communicate without words. Somehow though, their connection was even more silent than the twins. True, they could understand what the other felt or realize what the other wanted to say by looking them in the eye, however, even the slightest touch gave them a signal. An understanding.

Now, they understood they were happy, ecstatic to be with each other.

"2…"

"5…"

5's copper fingers ran over a few of 2's gears, feeling them move beneath his digits. 2's fingers trailed over 5's voice box.

"2…"

The box vibrated when he spoke. 2 kissed the edge of 5's eye patch, making him grin.

Suddenly, the sound of the lift broke the unusual silence that had surrounded them. 2 sat up and 5's eye open as a steady: "Uhmmm…" broke the silence completely.

There was enough light to see that the stitchpunk on the lift was 7. A look of confusion written across her bleached face. 2 and 5 froze.

"Did I interrupt something?" 7 asked slowly.

"Uh…well…" 5 started.

"We…ehm…we were working on the telescope," 2 answered.

"That's not what it looked like," 7 pointed out.

The others exchanged awkward glances.

"What were you two just doing?" the female asked.

5's gaze dropped to his knees as 2 tried to explain: "Well…you see 7, when-uhm-when two people love each other very much…"

There was no need to finish. Optics dilated, 7 remembered what the twins had taught them.

"Uh, you know what? I'm just gonna-leave you two alone."

"Wait. Why'd you even come up here?" 5 asked.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you could help me get the twins to calm down and go to bed but you two are obviously-ehem-busy so-uh-I'll just leave you alone…alright?...yeah…"

And with a mixture of shock and slight embarrassment, 7 disappeared with the lift back down into the dark cathedral.

A gentle wind blew. The telescope creaked a bit. 5 still stared downward. Seeing the nervous look on his apprentice's face, 2 reached out and delicately lifted 5's chin up.

"Hey…" he spoke softly.

"Hey…" 5 replied.

The green light had dissipated back into their bodies by then.

5's lower lip quivered and he reached forward. As he tied 2 back together, 2 buttoned up 5's lower button.

"She's not going to tell anyone. You know she won't."

5 sighed.

"I-I know."

After buttoning 5's top button, 2 pulled the younger stitchpunk into a big hug. "It's just…" 5 began. "I wanted this to just be between us. I didn't-didn't really want anyone else to know about it because…I mean…you…"

2 kissed the top of 5's head. "I understand." 5 buried his face into 2's chest. "If it makes you feel better, technically 7 didn't do anything with us so…in a way it was just between us."

5 laughed. "2, you know what I mean."

"I know," 2 chuckled.

5 twisted one of the loops on 2's front around his pointer finger. "So…uh…we still don't know what the finished product looks like," he said.

"Hmm…" 2 mused for a moment. "Maybe it's one of those things you can't see."

"Maybe," 5 whispered. "But what do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't mind doing that with you again," 2 said squeezing 5 tightly.

"I wouldn't mind either," 5 smiled.

"We should get to bed now, though," 2 said.

"Yeah. Could we stay up here?" 5 asked.

"Sure," 2 smiled.

The two of them lied down. They stared at each other for a long while before 5 finally whispered: "I love you."

2's fingers ran down the side of 5's face. "And I love you."

The question still remained, what was the finished product? What was already strong between them had become an unbreakable bond. They carried a piece of them with each other forever. They held each other in what was essentially their heart. Whenever they were apart, there was a heavy feeling in their chest, as though a weight had just been dropped on them. It was a typical feeling for people in love, they later learned. One night when 5 asked the same question, 2 had come to the conclusion that the end product was a strong connection, a feeling of safety, comfort, and ultimate bliss. In other words, they made: love.

**THE END**

_**Well, I think we all learned something today. I epicly FAIL at writing stitchpunk!sex. T.T Or at least I think I do…I'm gonna let you guys be the judge of that.**_

_**Another brilliant idea from Raichul (now that I've actually finished the story, her idea sounded much more epic before **__**I**__** wrote it-fail-) Well, hope you guys at least "like" it…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Alex**_


End file.
